


暴躁beta 03

by sulei



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulei/pseuds/sulei
Summary: 做上了





	暴躁beta 03

  “谢爷，您看着什么没”  
  李鹤东现在很慌。  
  “嗯…没没看到…不…看到了…嗯…没没没看到…不不不对什么东西啊看到没看到！”  
  谢金现在也很慌。  
  相声演员本讲究的就是嘴皮子功夫，必要做到口若悬河滔滔不绝，本来就和算卦师出同门，现在这样一位优秀的相声演员把看家本事都已经随着不知道什么的恶劣思想消散的一干二净。  
  李鹤东抬眼瞪着谢金，直勾勾的，其实他扪心自问这是慌张而又强装镇定的眼神，然而大辈儿噗通就给他跪下了，双手高举过头，动作连贯流畅没有一点犹豫。  
  “东子，我真的什么也没看到。”  
  这我他妈能信吗。李鹤东觉得自己大概是被当成傻子哄。  
  “呦呵您这动作流利的，没看着就没看着您心虚什么呢”正好好说着话李鹤东就感受到再次上涌的热度，站起来腿发软，整个身体狠狠的晃了一下，他自己还没反应过来谢金一下子扑过来把他搀住了。  
  “怎么了东子，你不会这么几天没吃饭吧？”  
  “…外卖马上来了”李鹤东下意识先回了一句“不是你管着管不着啊？”  
  腿还是软，膝盖的疼痛也滚滚而来，半推半就的让谢金扶到了床上，谢金没说话，李鹤东也没说话，两个人都在心虚，生怕哪一方先看破了谎言抢占了先机，断掉一切期望的种子。  
  李鹤东自问人是刚的。然而他的顾虑太多，不能允许他胡作非为，任性妄为。  
  谢金自问也是刚的。他在等一个时机。  
  李鹤东从头到尾都是通红的，即使他平时喝酒也不常上脸，现在整个人红的和那蒸熟的螃蟹有一拼。李鹤东思想有点跑毛了，当后穴的液体顺着大腿下滑时他才意识到这是个什么情况。  
  “谢爷…我没事，睡会就好…”声音有点打颤。  
  “你都烧成这样了还没事，我把奶…不是，我把药给你拿来，看你吃完我再走。”谢金仗着自己上吊练出来的腱子肉把李鹤东好好的塞到被子里，可能因为自己的身高看什么都是可爱的，就差个奶瓶。  
  “你死不死呀…”  
  门铃响了，李鹤东看了眼谢金把手从被子里伸出来指指门外，身体里的燥热快压不住了，着急上火把谢金支出去拿外卖，自己才好好的喘了口气。  
  太压抑了，连续几天身体异样的发情是李鹤东不曾受过的。浑身滚烫，汗液也是虚汗，床单没换还是潮乎乎的。哪哪都不舒服，天色也暗下来，客厅的灯开着格外刺眼，一大高个的影子来回在脸上晃悠，想生气又没有那个力气。  
  “东子，把药吃了。”谢金拿着水杯进来，里面的水兑成温热，把手伸到李鹤东的头下轻轻将人扶了起来。  
  “谢爷，您赶紧去小园子吧，等会赶不上了”李鹤东推了一把谢金，而谢金看来软绵绵的和撒娇似的，手一抖洒了人家一床。  
  “不是东子…”  
  “…我刀呢”  
  气氛一下从温存变为了尴尬甚至还隐隐有些紧张，李鹤东自己坐了起来，突然看着谢金的脸就他妈想吻上去。  
  然而他还没有这个机会。  
  “东子，你不会是发情了吧。”  
  李鹤东烧的满身通红，眼眶都是红的，谢金认为这比任何一个矫揉造作的omega都要好看，信息素就喷涌而出，然而这招对李鹤东没用，谢金的信息素没有味道，即使有味道也根本不能影响beta。  
  谢金泄气了，本来想打个哈哈掩饰过去。然而李鹤东没说话。不否认也不承认。  
  【亲一下也没事吧】  
  谢金抢在李鹤东前面干了这件事。  
  “谢爷…嗯…”嘴被堵住了，后面的话呜咽进去。  
  你情我愿的，这就是一场疯狂情事的开端。谢金的身上还带着初春的寒气，浑身西装都穿的端正就翻身上床，咚的把李鹤东的头磕到了床上。  
  “嘶…”李鹤东被突如其来的疼痛打乱了计划牙齿不稳就咬到了谢金的舌头。  
  激烈的情事本就和打仗一样，现在还不得不要忍受着冲动鲁莽带来的意外疼痛。  
  李鹤东是下意识地搂住了谢金的脖子，与其说搂不如勒字来的更有力度。谢金拍了拍李鹤东的胳膊，结束了这个乱七八糟的吻。  
  “东哥，你这儿恨不得勒死我切”  
  “您可快点吧，哪有时间在这贫”  
  赤裸裸的邀请。  
  谢金的手大，尺寸完完全全的符合身高要求，一只手包裹这李鹤东的性器，一手摸摸索索地找寻着令人振奋的位置，李鹤东仅被两根手指进入就已经绞紧了后穴。  
  “啧东子，你放松点”谢金的压迫力在这个时候呼之欲出，伴随着alpha本能的引导力刻意的一弯指节按在了beta靠外的敏感点上。  
  “我操…！”李鹤东显然没有准备好这突如其来的快感，身下猛烈一抖就交在了谢金手里。后穴更加紧致的咬住谢金的指头，液体从缝隙里流出，然而李鹤东不是个愿意服从命令的人，即使在床上以如此窘境他也尽力摆出刀抹脖子不低头的架势。李鹤东伸手摸着谢金的性器，从裤子中释放出来的一刻他被这滚烫吓得缩了手。  
  “爷们儿你这也太大了吧”李鹤东说出口的是这样，心里却骂着这个即将让他醉生梦死的驴玩意儿。谢金也没回应，握住李鹤东的手撸动着自己的性器，李鹤东清晰地感受到上面的每一条暴起的血管，一时兴起便刻意地用手指磨着敏感的鬼头，谢金也是浑身一颤才发了狠地把李鹤东按在身下。  
  beta即使处在发情期有自身润滑也和omega相差甚远，比按摩棒还要夸张的尺寸压平了每一道褶皱。疼痛大于快感，却可以真实的消磨掉空虚，李鹤东的后穴无法控制的开始收缩痉挛，谢金被夹的头皮发麻，潮湿紧致的后穴几乎要让他交代在里面。  
  然而早泄是丢脸而可耻的，尤其作为大辈对着一个自己早就心怀鬼胎的人。谢金还没等李鹤东彻底适应，一个深顶几乎把李鹤东的眼泪都要顶出来。  
  “谢爷…！嗯…你他妈轻点…！”完全没有了刚才的气势，一张嘴破碎的呻吟就要冲出喉咙李鹤东闷哼两声，疼痛带着快感的攀住谢金的肩膀，在耳边轻骂。  
  这可比按摩棒刺激多了，第一按摩棒不会打桩，第二没有这骇人的热度，第三至少还可以控制快慢。谢金拖住李鹤东的腰身，俯身吻住了他，谢金的吻霸道强硬，很少给李鹤东喘息的机会，随之而来是大开大合的操动，李鹤东抓紧了谢金的背，背肌练得恰到好处，手勾着李鹤东的膝弯。即使李鹤东的头脑混乱一片，理智爷跟着精液全都一股脑的射了出去，但是不服输的劲还在，谢金过深的抽插让他喘息的颜面尽失，便绞尽了后穴想要换一个谢金的闷哼，谢金上了套，然而这一下却彻底激起了谢金的征服欲，堵住了李鹤东即将发泄的马眼。  
  “嗯…爷…谢爷…放开…！嗯啊…”李鹤东还是先败下阵来，太过刺激的感受让他难以承受住谢金愈发猛烈的攻势。谢金暂时停了下来，亲吻啃咬着他的脖颈，手捻动着李鹤东的乳头，敏感的地方全被细致的照顾，李鹤东双手紧握住谢金按住欲望的手，努力的推开却不得。  
  “东子，用后面试试”谢金吻了吻李鹤东的耳垂，又开始了新一轮猛烈的攻势，整个拔出又狠狠进去时角度一偏便顶到了beta退化的生殖器，李鹤东一口咬住了谢金的肩膀呻吟叫喊还是没有堵个完全，整个人被送上了高潮的顶峰。  
  后穴的痉挛也让谢金交代在了里面，前端也颤抖着流出精液，谢金把狰狞的性器拔出，后穴便吞不下的将白浊一股股的吐了出来，李鹤东的眼睛已经被高潮的快感刺激的无神，剧烈的喘息胸牌挺起，谢金坐到李鹤东旁边，细致的吻他，从眉眼间开始。  
  李鹤东渐渐缓过神来，看了眼表已经九点过半，他拍拍身上的谢金，示意他快点下去。  
  “爷们儿，再不去园子赶不上了”  
  谢金这才想起来，呼的一下翻身起来，他的衣服没怎么脱，皱皱巴巴的，李鹤东倒是全身赤裸舒舒服服的躺在床上。想来根事后烟，却发现早两天前就被抽的一干二净，只能咂咂嘴缓解一下。  
“东子，我等会过来，你先别睡”谢金收拾好凑过来亲李鹤东，李鹤东也没躲，吻便落在额头。  
“等着您呢，晚点说吧。”  
 


End file.
